


Spiked

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Partners in Crime, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Kehidupan selepas sekolah menengah memang kadang berduri.





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho adalah milik diri mereka sendiri sementara Chloe dan lainnya adalah karakter original milikku.
> 
> Ps.  
> Maaf banyak sekali umpatan di sini. Mungkin semacam life update partner in crime selepas masa sma. Aku merindukan Taemin dan Chloe. Terima kasih yang dulu pernah mengikuti serial ugal-ugalan ini, maafkan jika kalian harus sakit mata melihat tulisanku yang baru ini.

Taemin menutup pintu loker sambil menyampirkan jaket jins di bahu. Setelah bertukar sapa dengan beberapa rekan kerja yang berganti _shift_ dengannya, pemuda itu menuju tempat parkir di belakang gedung. Helm merahnya dikenakan sebelum melaju dengan kecepatan standar ke sebuah universitas yang jaraknya lumayan dari tempat kerjanya.  
Sembari menunggu, ia membuka-buka ponsel. Membalas beberapa pesan dari teman semasa SMA, menerima sebuah undangan minum-minum dari senior di tempat kerja lamanya (pasti dalam rangka mengobati patah hati), dan membuat catatan mental tentang beberapa tempat makan yang akan diskon dalam rangka hari jadi. Terpaan angin musim semi dan kelopak bunga mengusiknya, membuat bersin beberapa kali. _Sungguh debu-debu halus bangsat sialan._  
Taemin melambai pada seorang gadis berkardigan hitam diantara segerombolan orang yang keluar dari gerbang kampus. Gadis itu terlihat berbicara dengan beberapa temannya sebelum berjalan ke tempat Taemin menunggu.  
“Mau bagaimana?” tanya Taemin ketika sang gadis sudah di hadapannya.  
“Ya, terpaksa aku harus ikut acara minum-minum sialan itu.” Chloe menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga sambil mengerling ke arah teman-temannya. “Dan jangan lupa untuk pergi ke tempat yang kuberitahu tadi sambil membawa mobil. Jia mungkin menumpang karena besok pagi dia harus menjaga keponakannya.”  
“Tidak masalah, kebetulan seniorku di tempat kerja dulu juga mengajak minum di situ,” Taemin menyingkirkan kelopak bunga gugur dari rambut lawan bicaranya.  
Chloe menangkap tangannya dan menempelkan telapak kasar itu ke pipi. “Persetan kembali dari mana saja, asal tidak sok asyik dan memaksa orang untuk mengikutinya hanya karena senior. Si bangsat itu bahkan tidak mau percaya saat aku bilang aku punya pacar.”  
Taemin terkekeh, menangkup kedua pipi Chloe lalu mengguncangnya. “Baiklah, aku bakal menggusahnya untukmu.”  
“Oke, trims sudah datang dan katakan pada Dad kalau aku pulang telat,” gadis ini menyingkirkan tangan Taemin dari pipi dan ganti menggenggamnya. “Hati-hati.”   
Tangan Chloe diremas perlahan sebelum dilepas. “Ya, kau juga.”

  
-.-.-.-

  
“Temanmu?” tanya sang senior ketika Chloe kembali bergabung.  
Gadis itu menggeleng, menggamit lengan Jia dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan duluan. “Bukan.”  
“Itu pacar Chloe sejak SMA, _sunbae_ ,” sambar Jia. “Aku sekelas dengan mereka saat kelas sepuluh dan sebelas.”  
“Oh, itu pacarmu. Kuliah dimana?”   
Chloe hanya memutar bola mata ketika seniornya mulai menjajari. “Tidak kuliah, atau mungkin belum. Sekarang dia bekerja menjadi _garçon_ di Le Jardin.”  
“Heh, cuma pelayan.”  
“Ya, dari pelayan dulu sebelum masuk ke manajerial. Ayahku mau dia tahu bagaimana cara melayani kostumer sebelum menangani pekerja.” Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis. “Dia pekerja keras dan keluargaku menyukainya. Jadi, mau apa saja pekerjaanya tidak masalah, kan?”

  
-.-.-.-.-

  
Taemin datang terlambat. Pemuda itu menjemput nenek Chloe dulu di bandara. Ia tidak bisa membawa nenek ke tempat barbekyu atau membatalkan janji minum-minum (karena ia khawatir pada Chloe dan keselamatan dirinya sendiri dari gadis itu jika mengamuk). Jadi ia terpaksa meninggalkan wanita itu di rumah sendirian dengan serial drama terbaru.   
“ _Hyung_ , sori tadi-“  
Benar saja. Taemin baru menjatuhkan pantat ke kursi dan seorang pria mendadak menemploknya sambil tersedu-sedu. Pemuda ini tidak habis pikir bagaimana karir berandalannya ambrol begitu saja dan berakhir menjadi adik kesayangan semua orang setelah selesai wajib militer.  
“Sejak tadi Soohan mencari-carimu, katanya tidak ada yang pas dipeluk kecuali Taemin.”  
Taemin hanya meringis kecut sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pria hampir kepala tiga ini. Putus cinta kedengarannya memang menyakitkan. Karena yang Taemin ingat kekasih pria ini cukup rajin menjenguk saat masih wamil dulu, bahkan dulu banyak anggota peletonnya yang menagih undangan jika suatu saat mereka menikah nanti.  
“Oh, halo pacarnya Taemin.”  
“Halo, selamat malam,” Chloe tersenyum lalu membungkuk pada dua pria yang duduk berseberangan dengan Taemin dan Soohan. “Ah, Soohan _Oppa_ sudah mabuk? Apa Taemin perlu mengantar pulang?”  
Pria dalam dekapan Taemin semakin tersedu-sedu. Chloe segera menutup mulut dan berbasa-basi sedikit dengan rekan Taemin yang masih waras daripada menimbulkan masalah. Gadis itu lalu mohon diri untuk pergi ke kamar kecil setelah dirasa cukup berbincang.  
“Sebentar lagi aku mau izin pulang ke seniorku,” bisik Chloe ke telinga Taemin.  
“Oke, kau bisa kesini kapan sa-“  
“Jangan berciuman di depanku huhuhuhu.”  
“Astaga _Hyung_ , kami tidak berciuman!”

  
-.-.-.-

  
Chloe mungkin sudah menyusruk ke piring sayuran jika Jia tidak menahannya. Kedua gadis itu bertatapan sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. _Gelas bir Chloe diberi sesuatu._  
Ia segera izin ke kamar mandi sambil terhuyung-huyung. Meja Taemin berada di arah yang sama untuk menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya kolaps di sana jauh lebih baik daripada merepoti Jia dan dua senior wanitanya untuk bertengkar dengan satu senior bajingan ini.  
“Hei, kau mau kemana?” _berengsek, lengannya telanjur ditahan._ “Chloe, kau mabuk. Ayo, kuantar pulang.”  
Gadis itu menyentak, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Jadi ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta sambil berusaha berjalan. Hingga menubruk seseorang.  
“Maaf, juniorku mabuk.”  
“Chloe?”  
Tidak ada yang bisa lebih disyukuri lagi selain mendengar suara mantan wali kelas sebelasnya. Bagian depan kemeja pria itu dicengkeram, sebagai bentuk meminta pertolongan. Dorongan pelan di punggung membuat Chloe merasa lebih lega karena pria ini mengerti maksudnya.  
“Oh, biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang. Kebetulan Chloe dulu anak muridku.”  
“Tapi sekarang dia juniorku, Pak. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantar gadis ini sampai ke rumah.”  
“Berjanji pada siapa, bangsat. Singkirkan tanganmu dari gadisku!” Chloe terhuyung oleh tarikan yang sedikit lebih keras ke arah mantan gurunya. “Terima kasih _ssaem_ , si mesum keparat ini pasti sudah memberi sesuatu pada minuman Chloe.”  
Ada suara gumaman ‘oh, sama-sama’ dan ‘Taemin tolong jangan memancing keributan’ dari tubuh yang kini menyangga Chloe sepenuhnya. Tentu saja keributan tidak terhindarkan karena Chloe masih bisa mendengar suara bentakan dan hantaman sebelum kesadarannya habis. _Ya, bagus, Lee Taemin. Hajar saja makhluk tidak tahu diri itu sampai habis._

 

  
19.20  
14.05.19

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf, ini kacau sekali dan memalukan.


End file.
